Prior to the subject invention, such parts have been made in a manner requiring at least two distinct and separate processes, one to form and the second to coat the part and which processes required intermediate manual operations such as transporting from a forming apparatus and reloading of the parts on a coating apparatus. Two common types of parts which the subject invention is used to manufacture are U or J type clips. The designations refer to the general cross-sectional shape of such clips. In the past such clips have commonly been made in multi-step processes comprising: forming the clips from strip stock and cutting them off to provide individual clips, applying a primer coating to batch quantities of clips, and thereafter reloading the clips on another machine to apply and cure the plastic coating. Bulk transportation or manual handling is required between the forming, priming, and coating steps of the process. With such multi-step processes, typically one person can attend to two clip forming machines and produce 10,000 uncoated clips per hour. In addition to providing personnel to transport the thus formed clips to the priming and coating operations, four additional people are required to reload the individual clips on a suitable machine for dipping and curing in order to produce 10,000 finished clips per hour. This rate of five people to produce 10,000 coated clips per hour has been generally the same for U or J type clips.